Pirates of the Caribbean: The Switch
by Ako487
Summary: Emily was on the same ship as Will and she was adopted by Governor Swann and Elizabeth and Emily feel jealous of each other so they wish to be each other (emily being elizabeth vice versa) and then they finally figure out none of them have it that easy. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any official PotC characters (obviously lol) but I did make up a few characters, so don't use them unless you already have lol but please don't steal my idea, I tried to come up with something original. If it's like another fan fic please let me know just so I can know lol. I really didn't mean to if I did (  
  
ïchapter 1ï  
  
Emily Swann sat up. She yawned and stood up. I got no sleep last night! She recalled the night before. She had been tossing and turning all night. Lucky Elizabeth probably got her beauty rest, but then again, Elizabeth got everything she wanted. Elizabeth Swann was Emily's sister. It's just not fair! Just because she's a year older than me and I was adopted, she thinks she's so superior. Emily thought as she hurriedly got into a dress she had picked out the night before. If only I were older than her...If only...hmm if only I WAS her! Ha! That'll never happen. Emily slipped on her shoes and headed down the hall to wake her sister. That was Emily's job, to wake up Elizabeth. Elizabeth's job was to help Emily with Emily's life problems. Her job isn't half as hard as mine! I have to get up at an ungodly hour just to wake up my own sister, when we have servants to do the job. Elizabeth has to help me with 'Life's Little Problems' or so Father calls it. Like I even HAVE problems. She can't even get up by herself? She doesn't even wake up for an hour. Emily complained silently. Emily was adopted. On the journey to Port Royal, Emily's (A/N: And Will's, I'm not leaving him out lol) ship was destroyed, leaving Emily to swim to land or to a ship. Will was lucky enough to float on a plank, but Emily was not. Emily knew Will since they played together on the ship. There was basically nothing else to do. Will was her friend then, but now he barely paid any attention to her, it was only 'Elizabeth' he cared for. What was so great about her anyway?  
  
Emily took a deep breath and walked in Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth (A/N: I'm not against Elizabeth, okay? Just keep reading please, you'll see Emily kind of needs an attitude adjustment in the next chapter, paragraph, something lol keep reading PLZ) kicked back the covers. Emily shook her shoulders. Elizabeth jolted awake.  
"Elizabeth, time to get up," Emily told her 'happily'. Emily wore a smile on the outside, but on the inside, was boiling in anger.  
"Okay, Emily, thanks," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Okay, Emily, thanks," she said. Pfh, what a faker. Emily thought. She just asks nice until she wants something, then, ohhh yeah, I'm going to SO get it! Emily's way of thinking about Elizabeth really needed to change, but it would take a lot more than Elizabeth being nice.  
  
Emily sauntered downstairs. She smelled bacon, eggs, toast, and fresh vegetables.  
"Good morning, Emily!" Governor Swann greeted her.  
"Good morning, Father," Emily smiled an artificial smile.  
"Where is Elizabeth? You did wake her up didn't you?" Governor Swann asked suspiciously.  
"Yes, I did, Father, although I still don't know why the servants can't do it, Elizabeth has her own maid!" Emily sat down and chewed on her food after she finished her sentence.  
"I've told you many a time, Emily. The servants are busy preparing breakfast, and Sophia (A/N: Just FYI Sophia is Elizabeth's maid lol) is busy cleaning the rest of the house, she has no time to wake up Elizabeth! You know that, Emily," Governor went back to eating.  
  
Emily fumed. How dare he! "Sophia is busy cleaning the rest of the house, she has no time to wake up Elizabeth! You know that, Emily," How dare he! Waking her up takes, what, half a minute? Elizabeth doesn't care who wakes her up, if that's your real concern, 'Father'. Emily finished breakfast quickly and rushed out to the big tree in the back of the mansion.  
  
Emily cried and cried when she got to the tree. It was her favorite. It was a very large around palm tree. It didn't offer much shade, but no one ever looked there for her. It was in back of a large bush, so Emily was fairly well protected from searching eyes. No one even cares I'm missing, I might as well disappear. Emily said. Yeah, run away! No one would miss me, especially Will. Yeah, he'd be glad I was gone. Emily decided. But no, the house is guarded at night, a runaway would be impossible. If I was Elizabeth, I wouldn't have to make this choice. She has it so easy! A monkey could be her and it wouldn't be hard for IT. I wish I was Elizabeth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 2nd and final time, lol, I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT THE UNOFFICIAL POTC CHARACTERS, K? Okay sry I just had like a spasm attack lol but anyway read on lol  
  
A/N: This chap. starts when Emily wakes Elizabeth up.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Her adopted sister, Emily, shook me awake. Emily had been on the same ship as Elizabeth's friend, Will Turner. I had seen them both in the water on that day coming from England to Port Royal.  
"Elizabeth, time to wake up," Emily snapped at me. And good morning to you too, Emily! I thought.  
"Okay, Emily thanks!" I said, then she just turned around and walked out. What'd I ever do to you, Emily? Just because you're adopted, doesn't mean we don't love you like our own flesh and blood. I thought. Man, she was so annoying sometimes! But she was my sister, so I was nice to her most of the time.  
  
By the time I got dressed and downstairs, Emily was missing again. I always knew where she was, behind the big palm tree shaded by a big bush. She was always there. I guess she just gets lonely for her family. She was really young (A/N: she was about 10 I think since Elizabeth's a year older than her, but I'm not sure how old Elizabeth was when she found Will- and I guess Emily lol-) when she lost her family to the pirate's merciless cannons. That gave her NO right to act all weird though...hmmm maybe I should've gone after her, but she has the easiest life! She doesn't have to 'set an example' for anyone, doesn't have to help someone with 'Life's Little Problems' as my Father said. I have to do both of those. All she has to do is wake me up. I don't know why she chooses such an early hour, but I guess that's when the servants make breakfast. Emily even lies in her diary. She left it on my bed once, and she wasn't even in my room the same time I was when I found it. I read it; she lies in her DIARY!!! Oh my gosh, that's just a little weird to me I guess.  
  
Anyway, I didn't go after her, I just let them search as always. I pleasantly ate my breakfast for about five minutes, then Father just started talking.  
"Emily seems a little, I don't know, jealous of you lately, have you noticed that, Elizabeth?" Father asked me.  
"Yes, I have. She seems mad at me or something! She has the easiest life!" I explained.  
"Yes, she does have an easy life. So do you, though," Father told me.  
"Kind of, but all she has to do is wake me up, she doesn't have to help me with my problems or anything!" I said.  
"Yes, but she has to wake you up early,"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's better to wake up early than late," Father just kept on eating until he was finished.  
"I suppose so...in some cases," I went back to my breakfast, but found my plate was empty. Being finished, I got up and went outside. I have to go get Emily; she might be trying to run away. I thought. I grabbed my hat and tied it around my neck, then I walked downstairs and around our mansion to the big palm tree behind a bush.  
  
"Emily?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I bent down.  
"Why do you care?" she snapped at me.  
"Because I love you!" I answered truthfully. I put my arm on her shoulder.  
"Yeah right! Just because I'm adopted, you treat me like a servant," she hugged her knees to her chest as she said this.  
"We do not, Emily! Cut this junk, we do NOT treat you like a servant! I'd love to have your life!" I shouted, unintentionally.  
"Yeah, well I'd love to have yours!" she shouted back, I'm pretty sure intentionally.  
"I wish we could switch lives!" I said.  
"Me too! Now leave me alone!" Emily got up and ran.  
  
Emily had no where to run to, she had absolutely no friends, including Will, who has loved me ever since I spotted him and Emily that day on the voyage. I don't know why Will is so attracted to me, I mean yeah I might have saved his life but, okay, yeah, I know why...I lied in MY OWN DIARY. I need to stop hanging around Emily so much. Well she has a great life, except that she's adopted but that's not particularly bad. Anyway, the point is, Emily was missing until three o'clock that afternoon when she came and told us that she had just gone to watch the boats and the docks. None of us believed her of course, but we just wanted to make her feel loved. She is loved! We hardly ever think of her as adopted, so why is she jealous of me? I have to set an example for her, listen to her every problem, which she doesn't she with me by the way, and still put time in for social stuff. Emily had to go to social gatherings and stuff too, but not as often. Everyone would like to marry me, since I'm the governor's oldest daughter. Emily's only a year younger, but everyone knows she's not really the governor's daughter; she's just adopted. Emily is also very unsocial. She hates to go into public, to show her face, her shame, I suppose. I don't get it though! If I were to be adopted, I'd love to be the governor's daughter! Man, Emily needs to lighten up.  
  
At noon, Emily was still missing. Everyone just assumed she was just roaming around Port Royal, but I knew she was at the docks, waiting for the Black Pearl to come. That was the ship that destroyed hers. The Black Pearl would never come, had no reason to...that I knew of then...After we had lunch (that is, me and my father), we had some servants hunt for Emily downtown, but I didn't tell them about Emily's favorite places. No, she'd get really mad, besides, everyone needs a private moment sometimes, be it 5 seconds, minutes, or hours, maybe even days. The point is, we all have to get some time alone to think through our decisions, so I left her alone, like she asked. But when 2 o'clock rolled around, I was getting worried. I rushed downstairs to Father.  
"Father, I'm going out, I'll be back in about an hour or two, don't worry about me," I told him, then not waiting for him to answer, ran out the door and down to the docks.  
  
Just as I suspected, there was Emily, watching the boats come and go.  
"Hi Emily," I said.  
Emily jumped back in surprise. "Hi, Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" she asked, basically in a calm tone of voice, for her that is.  
"Looking for you, everyone's been searching downtown, and Father was very worried," I said truthfully.  
"Yeah right...you know you don't have to lie to me. I know it; everyone hates me because I'm adopted. I'm just a servant to you!" Emily fidgeted with her fingers.  
"Nothing you just said was true, Emily! You're just mad because Will likes me, not you! You're just mad because you don't know if your real family is still alive. Well let me tell you this, Emily Swann, that's right, I said SWANN, you are going to live with being a Swann. Everyone loves you, you're just too stuck up and wanting to believe the opposite of the truth to realize it!" I told her.  
"I'm not because Will likes you, I'm mad because I'll never see my family again and Will isn't even friends with me anymore," Emily looked into the blue water. I looked into it too. The clear blue water that was waving towards shore calmed me. I don't know about Emily, but it seemed to calm her too. We both saw it. A medallion. My medallion.  
"What's that, Elizabeth?" Emily asked.  
"Doesn't matter, but I have to get it," I said, then tried to jump in. Then I remembered, I can't swim! Just my luck, I thought I can't swim to even get Will's medallion. Hmmmm, let me se....  
"So let me get this straight: It doesn't matter what it is, but you have to get it back?" Emily asked.  
"Look, I'll explain later, but I have to get that," I said, pondering the thought of how to get it back.  
"I can swim!" Emily said.  
"I know, but...wait, that's it! Emily, please go get that, please! I'll tell you what it is if you: (1) promise not to tell anyone, including Father or the servants (2) don't accuse me of stealing without hearing the whole thing, okay?" I asked.  
"Fine, I'll get it, but you better hold up your part of the deal!" She said, then dove in. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter starts where chapter 2 left off  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I dove in. I could hardly see the salt water was stinging my eyes. I should've been used to it, but I wasn't. I grabbed the gold and swam up and up and up. I didn't have any breath left; I couldn't get to the surface. The bottom was only about 20 feet deep, but it took a lot to even get down there, let alone swim up.  
  
Next thing I knew, I was coughing up water and looking into Elizabeth's wet face.  
"Wh-What happened?" I asked, dazed.  
"You ran out of breath, and luckily this guy came by and saved you, then immediately ran off. Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yeah, I guess," I said. "Is the-"  
"The medallion is here, but it really doesn't matter, I didn't know the bottom was so deep. If I did, I never would've told you to get it. You scared me, Emily," she said, with that corny glint in her eyes.  
"Okay, good. You were just trying to get it back. Now what is it?" I asked.  
  
On the walk home, Elizabeth explained that she thought Will was a pirate so she took it, then never gave it back and if she lost it she'd regret it for the rest of her life and it was missing that morning. She didn't know why she'd regret it, but she said she would. After I got home, I saw Father sitting in his chair.  
"Ah, Emily, glad you could come! Sit down, both of you, please,"  
"Yes, Father?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down. I sat down too, but far away from the others.  
"Emily, you ran away?" Father asked me.  
"No! I was just at the docks!" I explained.  
"Doing what, pray tell?" he asked me.  
"Thinking," I looked him straight in the eye.  
"About what?" he provoked.  
"That's my business, not yours, Father," I informed him.  
"I'm responsible for you, Emily, as I am for Elizabeth. You are my daughters and I want a straight answer and I want it now. Elizabeth?" he looked into Elizabeth's eyes, past them, into her heart, her soul, searching for the truth.  
"We were just talking. Emily, here, needed a private moment," Elizabeth told him.  
"Oh, that's reasonable. But for five hours?" he looked into my eyes, my heart, my soul, searching for the truth in me.  
"Just lost track of the time, I suppose," I told him, my eyes fixed on the vase behind him, not on my father himself.  
"Very likely story, I might as well believe it. Emily, Elizabeth, you may go now. Thank you. Oh, one last thing, Will said something about visiting you two girls in a few hours and I asked him to join us for dinner and he accepted. I want you girls to look good. Will is a fine boy but he is also company," Father reminded us, staring particularly at me.  
  
Elizabeth headed for her room, me for mine. I picked out a scarlet velvet dress with a white velvet sash. I tamed my wild, brown hair and pinned it back. Soon, I was ready. Although Will probably wouldn't come for another hour or two, I would be ready. Will was so nice when we were little, why couldn't he be like that now? I thought as I sat on a chair facing the window, outside was the ocean. Because he loves Elizabeth. I thought.  
  
I thought about the story Elizabeth told me about the medallion. If she wanted to give it back, why didn't she? I pondered the question for a moment. Then, Elizabeth poked her head in and yelled at me.  
"You can't be just sitting there, Emily! We have company! Get downstairs, now!" she really needed to start treating me like family besides at the docks. What if she knows about my other hiding place, the one by the big palm tree? I asked myself. That would be so bad! But I did get downstairs.  
  
Will turned out to not even be there yet. He was supposed to be there, or so Elizabeth said. When I saw no one was there, I went to the window seat and watched for him.  
"What are you doing, Emily?" Elizabeth asked me. I jolted awake. I had been daydreaming about how good my life would be if I were Elizabeth.  
"Daydreaming," I responded.  
"Sounds fun," she snorted.  
"Hey! Is it a crime?" I asked.  
"No, just wake up before Will gets here," Elizabeth said, then walked back to the couch. She sat and fingered the medallion.  
  
After a half hour, Will came.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, Governor. My master kept me late," he explained.  
"That's quite all right, Mr. Turner," Father said.  
"Good afternoon, Elizabeth, Emily," Will said. I got up, so did Elizabeth. We walked over to him.  
"Good afternoon, Will," I said.  
"Hello, Will!" Elizabeth smiled. "Excuse us, Father. We'll be upstairs," Elizabeth said, then went up the stairs. Will and I followed her.  
  
As we walked into Elizabeth's bedroom, Elizabeth quickly shut the door.  
"Why did you want me to come here, Elizabeth?" Will asked.  
"Will, do you recognize this?" Elizabeth pulled out the medallion.  
"Yes, I do. It was a gift from my father," Will turned the medallion over in his hands. "Why did you take it?" Will asked angrily.  
"Because I was afraid you were a pirate, Will," Elizabeth told him. I just sat there on Elizabeth's bed like a dope. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized.  
  
Just then, I had to get out of there. I never knew why I had to get out, but I just did. I ran out of the room. No one followed, and I didn't even know if that was good or bad. I heard Will and Elizabeth talking after I ran out of the room.  
"Should we follow her?" Will had asked.  
"No, she's been acting strangely lately. I don't know why. She's been running off a lot," I heard Elizabeth respond.  
  
I didn't stay to hear more; I just ran clear to my room and sat on my bed. I daydreamed more. I dreamed that Will and I were together, that I was Elizabeth, that my family was still alive. After about two hours of dreaming and staring out the window though, I walked downstairs. No one was down there, yet. We were to eat at exactly 6 o'clock. I didn't know what time it was, but I guessed it was around 5 or 5:30.  
  
Once everyone had finished eating, Will went home and Elizabeth and I went upstairs. I knew she loved Will, everyone could see that. Again, in my room I wished I were Elizabeth. When I stood in front of the window, the frame of the window started to glow, then sparkle and shimmer. I looked at it closer, then everything went black. 


End file.
